This invention relates to a pivotable joint in which a first part is provided with pivot bores and a second part with elastic mounting pins or pivot pins.
Pivotable joints of this general type are known, e.g., in boxes for music cassettes. However, if it is desired to use such pivotable joints, for example, in intake manifolds with throttle valves, it is disadvantageous that the passage cross section would have to be made elastic. This would certainly be difficult and expensive. A housing could also be provided which could be divided and then reassembled in order to mount the throttle valve. This is, however, costly to manufacture, and it would make the pivotable joint expensive. Another possibility would be to mount the throttle valve on a continuous shaft extended through pivot bores. This, however, would be difficult to assemble and would make it necessary afterward to seal up the intake manifold.